Deception
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: BBMK crossover. It's a matter of trust, but who can you trust with your life? Finished
1. Chapter 1

_I did this once before, but deleted it and left it. (brush dust of it) Anyhoo, I thought I'd pick it up again and start a fresh. _

_I don own: Mortal Kombat, Beyblade _

I do own: Jemma, Hope, Terra

CC Queen owns: Faith, Blaze

* * *

**Deception**

Jemma Scott hated the Netherrealm. It was second nature to her. The dead happily walked round (didn't mind ripping you to pieces as well), it was way too hot and magic from Earthrealm and Outworld drained quickly. But there was another reason.

Him.

The Ninja Spector Scorpion.

Many a time the warrior from **The Temple of the Rising Moon**, had a run in with him. Jemma knew he would surely kill her if it hadn't been for Faith. Jemma thanked her lucky stars for her. Faith Roskov was also a warrior from **The Temple of the Rising Moon**, and had known Jemma since they were babies.

However, they weren't meant to be in the Netherrealm. No, that had been Hope's fault.

* * *

Kai shot up from his dreams, breathing hard.

He had been having that dream again. It was pretty foggy and blurry, but he could pick out some bits and pieces of it. He didn't like what he saw.

Fire, so much fire. A large dragon. A feeling of dread and dispair.

Kai shook his head and glanced at his clock. The green lights flashed 4:30am. Kai groaned. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, Kai padded towards the window. He had been staring outside for less then a minute, when his bedroom door opened. "What?" Kai hissed, turning round.

"Whoa! Slow down!" The figure muttered, hands raised. It was only Tala. Kai sighed and turned back to look outside.

"What are you doing up this early?" Kai asked, watching the leaves dance across the garden of the Hiwatari Mannor. Tala joined his friend.

"Could say the same for you. Bad dream, couldn't sleep." The red-head replied. Kai nodded his head.

"Same here." he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"What was your dream about?" Tala inquired. Kai sighed a little.

"Fire, dragon, feeling Dispair. You?" Kai replied. Tala drummed his fingers on the window sill.

"Ice, Dragon, feeling dread. Any idea what they mean?" he asked. Kai shook his head.

"I do." came a low laugh from the shadows.

* * *

**-SMACK!-**

Jemma groaned as she the wall. No sooner had they entered the Netherrealm, the girls got sperated Now Jemma was up again the Ninja Spector Scorpion. Jemma's nose and lip were bleeding badly, as well as the cut across her forehead. The blue haired girl was thankful He hadn't broken anything yet.

"Your weak here mortal." Scorpion hissed. Jemma slowly got up.

"You can't kill me Scorpion. How will you find the Phoenix?" she asked, wiping her lip. Scorpion sneered at her.

"I don't need to find the Phoenix. Why do I need to bother myself with such a useless task?" he inquired. Jemma got into her fighting stance. She was going to let him win, not again.

"Don't be a fool! If Onaga get's hold of the guardian's he will destory them. They are the only ones to bring the world back into blance." she tried to reason. When she saw Scoprion wasn't having any of it, Jemma lept into battle.

Scorpion dodged most of her punches, before grabbing hold of her fist. Jemma stared at him, her eyes wide, as his huge hand covered her tiny fist. Jemma swung her foot round, slamming it in his side. As the spector stumbled slightly, Jemma yanked her hand free. She kicked him again, only to have Scorpion grab her foot.

The Spector swung her around, before letting her slam into a wall. Jemma hit the ground, out of breath and unable to carry on. Scorpion sneered and went to finish her off, before a whislting sound was heard. Scoprion turned round to have a small silver spikey ball slammed into his face. The spector stumbled, hitting the floor. He spat out some blood behind his mask, before searching for his attacker.

However, Jemma and his attack were gone. Scorpion slammed a fist on the floor.

_No matter, I know damn well who that was. Hiding the shadows like a black cat, it could only have been Faith._ He thought bitterly. Getting up, Scorpion took one look around before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks **CC Queen** for reviewing!

* * *

_

"Who's there?" Kai called. Nothing moved. The two russians looked round the room, as Kai cursed the shadows. "I demand that you show yourself!" He ordered.

"Maybe it was a trick of the mind." Tala suggested. Kai frowned slightly, when something shiny whizzed through the air.

"Get down!" Kai ordered, pushing the red head to the floor. The shiny object, none other then a ninja star, embedded itself in the wall.

"I never thought I'd find both the Phoenix and the wolf. The master will be pleased." Came a snicker. When Kai and Tala looked over the bed, no-one could be seen. Kai listened hard.

There! Footsteps!

As the person got closer, Kai swung his foot out blindly. Someone hit the floor with a thud, as Tala scrambled over the bed and switched the light on.

* * *

"You think they got out?"

Hope Stevens glanced at her half-sister and shrugged. Both sisters were in the Netherrealm looking for Jemma and Faith. Really, Hope didn't give a damn.

She stood at 5'3ft, a little bigger then her sister; smaller then others. Hope's dark brown hair was shoulder lenght and dull, but her eyes shone out like Jade Coins. She wour a tight black T-shirt and plain jeans. Although Outworld was her home, she still dressed like an Earthrealmer.

"Who cares! Maybe they cooked to death." Hope mumbled. The heat was making her sleeply. Her half-sister, Terra Johnson, sighed loudly.

Terra herself was only 5ft. Her hair was midnight black with a slight tint of blue. Hope envied her sister's hair. Terra also had bright green eyes. She was dressed in a short red t-shirt and dark grey jeans.

"Hope, you know we have to find prrof. Master Onaga will have our head otherwise!" she pointed out. Hope placed her hands behind her head, and walked towards the city of Netherrealm.

"Relax. We'll find proof." she yawned. Terra hated when her sister acted like that. Suddenly three chilling words were uttered.

**"GET OVER HERE!"

* * *

**

On the floor of Kai's bedroom was a ninja. Not just any ninja. This was Noob Saibot. Noob groaned and shook his head. Kai stared at him. He'd never seen anthing like him before.

"Smoke, get the other one." Noob ordered, getting up and running towards Kai. A cyborg emerged from the shadows, staring at Tala. The red head found it slightly uneasy.

Suddenly a jet of fog was heading straight for Tala. He jumped out of the way rolling under the bed. Kai backed against a wall, as Noob closed in. He let his fist fly. Kai ducked, causing him to strike the wall. Noob growled loudly, but before he could make another hit, a bright purple light rain down on him.

Noob growled in pain, as a young woman in white appeared infront of Kai. "I have found you at last Noob Saibot." The woman hissed. The ninja got up, as the Cyborg Smoke joined his side.

"You never give up do you, Ashrah?" Noob snarled. The woman, Ashrah, looked the two boys quickly.

"You must leave now. I will deal with them." she ordered. Kai nodded and scrambled over his bed, dragging Tala behind him. As Smoke went to chased them, Tala slammed the door shut. The cyborg began to pound hard on the door, as battle cries were heard.

"Where to now?" Tala asked, slightly shook up. Kai didn't need time to think.

"Come on, we have to get to Tyson's house." he replied, dragging tala behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai and Tala were not the only ones who were having bad dreams. Ray, Max and Tyson also had bad dreams, but the elements were different.

The Neko-jin was currantly staring numbly at the door of Tyson's dojo. He had recently just woke from his nightmare. It felt so real to him.

He could feel the blood on the earth, the strong feeling of fear closing round his chest, he could hear a large dragon laughing at his defeat.

Ray knew that Max was having a bad dream as well. Just as he managed to watch Max, the door was knocked loudly.

* * *

Terra watched as Hope and Scorpion fought to their hardest. Terra could not denie that her sister had grown stronger, but she was still no match for Scorpion. This fact the Ninja Spector knew very well. No sooner had Scorpion unleashed his spear, to make himself known, Hope had jumped to the left before leaping into battle. Terra watched Hope's moves, knowning that if her sister needed help, she was gladly offer it. 

"Where are they?" Hope questioned. She went punch him in the face, but the spector easily caught her fist. It seemed to echo in his mind of his fight with Jemma.

"Where are who?" Scorpion chuckled. Hope snarled, slamming her knee into his stomach. Scorpion stumbled back. Hope pulled her hand free and flexed it.

"You know well damn who, you son-of-a..." Hope's sentance was cut short when Scorpion kicked her in the face. Hope twirled round before hitting the floor. Her nose felt like it was on fire. "Bloody hell!" She screamed. Terra pulled her blue steel sabers into view and went to attack from behind.

Suddenly Scorpion disappeared from view. Terra slammed to a stop, almost falling onto her fallen sister. Glancing round, Terra tried hard to find the ninja spector. The spector reappeared from behind, knocking Terra's legs from under her. Terra cursed herself, before lashing out.

She swung her foot, as Scorpion stepped back. Hope joined her sister, her nose bloody and holding her own weapon. _The Blue Destiny_ was a famous sword the belonged to an Outworld family. The oldest son, Sun Tai, had taken it when he suddenly disappeared. How Hope landed upon it was another matter.

Scoprion smirked behind his mask, as he pulled his own weapon _Mugai Ryu_ out.

* * *

It felt good to be back on solid ground, in a fairly safe place. 

Jemma and her rescuer, Faith, had finally made it to Earthrealm. When they were in the Nexus, Jemma forced herself to drink a healing potion that tastednasty and bitter. Her wounds were almost healed, apart from the large bruise on her side. Jemma cursed Scorpion in her head, before Faith pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry I took so long." Faith muttered. Jemma waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. Netherrealm is a pretty hard place to get around. I held my own, I'm still in one piece." she replied, with a shrug. Jemma regretted the action when a shooting pain went through her body. Faith tried not to laughed.

"I can see. A little worst for wear though." Jemma glared at her friend, before looking at the sky.

"Looks like it's going to rain. Where are the guardians anyway?" she questioned. They stopped shortly, as Faith closed her eyes. Jemma knew she would be lost without her friend. The grandmaster of **The Temple of the rising moon** had given Faith a special gift. The russian could sense high amounts of energy, which she was using to locate the _guardians_.

* * *

Ray was extremely surprised to see Kai and Tala outside. The neko-jin knew it was a little half six, but Kai only arrived for practice at eight. Seeing him at Tyson's dojo early, plus with Tala in tow was a shock. 

No sooner had Ray opened the door, Kai pushed his way in. Tala was no far behind and both russians disappeared to the spare room. Ray and Max, who was now fully awake, was fully aware that Kai had left somee clothes for himself at Tyson's.

The japanese boy had told Kai that, "If things get rough at home, you can always come here to stay." Kai had accepted the offer, and brought a supply of clothes for himself, as well as the other four. Tyson didn't object to the other boys staying, well not openly anyway.

Ray and Max looked at each other, before looking back down at Tyson. Seeing as they were never gonna get the sleeping boy up, the two took off towards the spare room. By the time they got there, the two russians were already dress. Tala was tying Kai's scarf round his neck.

"You're a bit early today Kai." Max commented. Kai grunted something in russian. Tala nodded her head, as he finished his task.

"What's wrong? You look at little...edgy." Ray added, noticing how Tala and Kai kept their eyes on the shadows. Kai looked at Ray with a dark glare.

"You'd be edgy is you were almost killed by a Cyborg and a...a...a...ninja!" The russian shot back. Suddenly there came a loud scream from outside the dojo, which actually managed to wake Tyson.

**"YOU STUPID BLOODY GIT! THAT KILLS!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Although Terra and Hope drew with Scorpion, they were very upset to learn that the ninja had no idea where their targets were. Hope stormed off back to the city, unable to accept the draw. Terra followed, slightly crest-fallen.

"Brother!" Scorpion turned round to see a young female ninja spector running towards him. Scorpion frowned behind his mask, wiping a trail of blood from his eyebrows.

"Blaze, where have you been?" The yellow-clad ninja questioned. The female spector, Blaze, came to a stop. Blaze wour a costume much like her brother, but her's was was a deep red. Her eyes were not white, but black and her hair was fire red. Her hair style reminded Scoprion of the long gone Lin Kuei student Frost. Unseen by them both, Terra was spying on them.

"Looking up leads on The Phoenix. I know who he is!" Blaze replied excited. Scorpion snorted at his younger sister.

"I've told you before! We don't need to go on a foolish hunt for a guardian." He hissed. Blaze stared at her brother, not believeing what she heard.

"But Scorpion! I know where he is. Our guardian is in Earthrealm." she pressed further. Blaze tried to keep her temper in check. _Tried_ is the key word here. Terra scrambled away to tell her sister.

* * *

The five boys watched the strange girls enter the dojo. The dark haired girl helped her blue-haired friend in, as it appeared she couldn't use her right leg. 

The blue haired girl wour a black and white T-shirt, with baggy blue jeans and black trainers. On her arms were large black and white arm warmers, held in place with black ribbon. Her dark blue hair was tied into two buns, either side of her head, by white ribbon. Her ice purple eyes were set in a deep frown at the other girl.

The black haired girl was dress in all army combat. She wour a pair of green army combats, which stopped a little above her knee, a black T-shirt under a green army print jacket and grey shoes. Her hair, midnight black, was straight and reached the middle of her back. Her dark blue eyes shone with some unknown glint.

"I hate you." The purple-eyed girl hissed. Her friend pretended to be shocked and hurt.

"That's not very nice. What could possible make you hate me?" she laughed. Tala had to do a double check, when he saw a silver spikey ball hanging from her side. Her purple-eyed friend crossed her arms over her chest lightly and huffed.

"I'll tell you what. You punched me in my fricken bruise!" she almost yelled. Tyson decided to interupt.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He questioned. The blue-eyed girl spund round, ignoring her friend's cursing.

"I'm sorry. I am Faith Roskov and this is my friend Jemma Scott. We're both sorry for just waltzing in like this, but my friend is injuried." Faith explained. Jemma snorted a little.

"Crippled more like." she muttered, looking away from the group. Faith rolled her eyes and dug into her pocket. She handed Ray a small teabag.

"Do us a favour, ne? Put this in a cup full of boiling water. It'll help that damn bruise of hers." faith muttered. The Neko-jin nodded and took off towards the kitchen.

* * *

Terra stepped out of the portal, thankful it could take you anywhere. She really didn't want to have to travel to Japan any other way. Her sister followed closely. 

It had been a long time since the girls had been in Earthrealm. It had been their home before they left to search for their father. It had been a twisted sort of event that led them to met each other at an old warehouse. They decided to continued their search together, which end with them in Outworld and serving their master, Onaga.

"Hasn't changed much." Terra commented. Hope shrugged. She never really liked Earthrealm. "Wonder if we'll met my sisters." Terra added, as they continued to walk along the docks. She noticed how Hope was unusually quiet.

"Can we just get this over with. I don't want to stay in this place longer then I have to." Hope spat, walking a little quicker. Terra sighed loudly.

_She never admits a draw or a defeat. Stubborn as hell, just like our old man._ Terra mused.

* * *

The smell of the hot drink filled the dojo. However, it's smell betrayed the taste. While the five boys could smell honey-blossom and cherry-blossom, with a hint of lemon; Jemma could taste something else. 

She could never really place the taste, but she knew she hated it. The Grandmaster, who had taught both Faith and Jemma everything, told them they had to drink it if they were ever going to heal. Right now, however, Jemma couldn't bring herself to do it.

"What's it taste like?" Tala asked suddenly. Jemma glanced over to him.

"Can't say really. Tastes awful though." she grumbled, wrinkling her nose. She caught sight of Faith's glare, before sighing once more. Holding her best, Jemma downed the still hot drink and swollowed. Jemma looked as though she was going to throw up, before lifting the side of her t-shirt up.

The bruise was slowly healing before their eyes.

"Where you from?" Max asked suddenly, tearing his eyes away from Jemma's brusie. The twoo girls looked at each other, as Jemma yanked her T-shirt down.

"It's kind of an odd story. It's not by chance we ended up here, becasue we've been looking for you. Have you had a run in with anything...strange?" Faith replied. Tala and Kai nodded their heads.

"A cyborg and a ninja. Then his woman in white appeared." Tala informed. Jemma and Faith looked at eachother.

"Noob Saibot and Smoke. He sent Noob Saibot and Smoke!" Jemma paniced. Faith chewed her lip, thinking for a bit. The woman in white had stumped her slightly.

"Aha! Ashrah! She must have followed Noob Saibot to you." Faith added, snapping her fingers. The five boys looked at each other.

"Who cares! What's this story you're ment to be telling us?" Tyson asked. As Faith went to begin the story, the dojo door slid open. Jemma and Faith tensed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey guys!"

Jemma and Faith eyed the two new comers closely, as they entered the dojo. "Hey Hillary, Kenny." Tyson greeted. Kenny was the first to notice something strange. He glanced at Tala, then at Jemma and Faith. Hillary then noticed them.

"What's Tala doing here?"she questioned, pointing at the red head. Ray, Max and Tyson shrugged. She glanced at Kai. The duel haired russian merely crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hn."

Hillary sat herself between Ray and Max, before looking at Jemma and Faith. "Hi, I'm Hillary." she greeted cheerily. Faith nodded her head slowly.

"Jemma." Jemma stated, then pointed to her friend. "Faith. Can we get on with it. Times wasting." she muttered. The five boys nodded and waited for the girls to start their story.

"You may think that this world is the only world. Well it isn't. You see, there are six other worlds. We call them realms. Me and Jemma, although we are Earthrealm born, are from Outworld. The names of all six realms are, Earthrealm, Outworld, Netherrealm, Seido, The realm of Chaos and Edenia." Faith began. They had repeated this story for years, waiting for the right moment to tell the _Guardians_.

"Well there was an Emperor of Outworld named Onaga. Everyone else called him the Dragon king. He had a advisor named Shao Kahn, who wanted Outworld for himself. Shao Kahn killed Onaga and proclaimed himself Emperor of Outworld." Jemma added. The girls let it sink in.

"From there he began to take over realms. He emerged the beautiful realm Edenia with Outworld, casting it into a pit of hate and evil. He killed King Jerrod and took Queen Sindel as his bride. Her daughter, Kitana, was also taken but she was very young. Queen Sidel killed herself, after she turned mad. Shao Kahn made Kitana think she was weak and turned her into his assassin." Faith continued. The seven people before them said nothing.

"Suddenly Kitana had a twin, or so she thought. Mileena was a clone, made from her D.N.A and the D.N.A of a Tarkatan. Shao Kahn tried nuermous times to take over the other realms in a competition called Mortal Kombat, but failed. Last we heard he was killed by the combined might of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi." Jemma finished.

It was quiet.

"Cock and bull."

The girls turned to look at Tala, who had a frown on his face."What ya mean? It's the truth!" Faith retorted. Jemma placed a hand on her shoulder, and shook her head. They knew that they wouldn't believe first hand, unless they saw it first hand.

"Wait Tala. The thing about _Onaga_. It may explain about the dragon in our dreams." Ray pointed out. Jemma and Faith nodded their heads.

"Before Onaga was killed, he set out to destory the _Guardians_ of the realms. He believed them to be a force more powerful and therefore would take over Outworld, when they had no desire to do so. He killed the Outworld guardian, Dragoon. This triggered the others to come and stop Onaga. Only he had become too powerful for the four remaining guardians and killed them. So, the guardians swore Onaga would die at the hands of his most trusted man, and they would be reborn to defeat him." Faith informed.

"Inside you are the four guardians. Kai, You have the fire bird Dranzer. You are the guardian of the Netherrealm. Ray, you are the Earth Tiger Driger. You are the Guardian of Earthrealm. Max, you are the Water Turtle Draciel. You are guardian of Edenia. Tyson, you are the wind dragon, Dragoon. You are the guardian of Outworld." Tala cut Jemma off quickly.

"What about me?" Jemma smiled.

"Tala, you are the ice wolf Wolborg. Although you do not protect a realm, you are close friends with Dranzer. Therefore, you joined the battle and was killed by Onaga. You are the guardian of a group of ice warriors called the Lin Kuei." she finished.

Suddenly Faith sensed a shift of high energy. She scrambled up, pulling the silver ball into view. It was connected to a long silver chain. Tyson had seen a weapon like that before. He remembered his grandfather calling it a _morning star mace_.

"Faith?" The russian placed a finger to her lips, and nodded towards the door with her head. As Jemma joined her side, Faith mouthed the words, _Hope and Terra_. Jemma nodded her head, and pulled two Tonfas into view. "I have an idea." Jemma whispered to the gang.

* * *

Terra pulled her twin sabers into view, ready for an attack. Hope pulled the Dojo doors open with a slam, and frowned. She was sure she had heard voices on the other side. However the Dojo was completely empty. 

"Maybe it's a trap." Terra offered. Hope nodded her head.

"Never the less, let's go in. Keep your eyes peeled." she replied and stepped inside the empty Dojo. Terra kept to her sister, watching every shadow. Both girls hear a whislting, which confused them. Before they could figure out what it was, a silver ball slammed into Hope's chest sending her backwards into the garden.

Not long after something was slammed into Terra's face, sending her back into the garden. Hope stood up, rubbing her chest with a slight laugh. "Got me good this time Faith. Won't happen again." she smirked, before running back into the dojo.

The morning star mace went flying through the air a second time. Hope dodged it and grabbed hold of the chain. She yanked it hard, pulled Faith was the shadows. Hope yanked a second time, causing Faith to lose grip. "Lookie what I got here." Hope snickered. Faith gritted her teeth. She did not want her beloved weapoon in Hope's hands.

She charged at the Outworlder, slamming her leg into Hope's side.

* * *

Terra jumped up, coming face to face with Jemma. "Wonder when you'd show up." Jemma hissed darkly. Terra smirked and held her sabers out in front of her. 

"Ready to dance?" she asked cockily. Jemma also got ready, her tonfa's held tightly.

"This will be one girl who you'll regret dancing with." she spat and lept at Terra. A clash was heard as the metal Tonfa's hit the sabers. Terra tried to knee Jemma, but the blue-haired girl dodged.

"Really now? I'm a lot better then you." Terra chuckled, before Jemma slammed the end of her right tonfa in Terra's gut.

"You're just like Hope. Too cocky for your own good." Jemma sneered.

* * *

The seven friends watched from the shadows and Faith and Hope thought. While Kenny and Hillary had no idea what was going on, the five boys could sense something in the battle. 

They knew they had witnesses other battles, just as tough. They all were begin to believe the girl's story.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope reeled backwards as Faith's morning star mace slammed into her chest again. The Outworlder thought her chest bone would have broken, but didn't want to dwell on it. It had taken Hope and her sister a long time to find the guaridians and she was not leaving without them.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly the sky grew dark. As Hope ran towards the dojo again, a lightening bolt hit the ground. Blocking Hope's way was Raiden, God of Thunder. Hope knew she couldn't beat him and didn't want to hang around. "Terra, let's go!" Hope called backing away from the red-eyed god.

Terra glanced over to her sister, before back-flipping away from Jemma. The half-sisters took off. Jemma wiped her forehead and joined Raiden. "It's been a long..." Jemma stumbled back when the thunder god looked at her.

Raiden was not the thunder god she remembered. Gone were the blue and white robes, pure white eyes and kind expression. Instead, Raiden was in all black, his eyes were blood red and a deep frown was set on his face. This seemed to scare Jemma slightly.

"Lord Raiden?" Jemma questioned. The thunder god nodded his head, turned and entered the Dojo.

* * *

He'd been sensing it got a few days now. 

The power in the shrine, below the Lin Kuei building, had shifted suddenly. Sub-zero had been in deep thought when his office door was knocked.

"Enter!"

One of the younger students nervously entered. "Grandmaster. I'm here to report something strange at the shrine." he informed. Sub-zero nodded his head.

"I will deal with it. Dismissed." he ordered. The student bowed before fleeing from the grandmaster's office. Sub-zero once left strict ordered that he alone could go to the shrine. The ice master got up and walked to the shrine.

"And so it beings." he muttered grimly.

* * *

Faith also appeared slightly taken back by Raiden's new look. She stared at the god before bowing down. "Lord Raiden. It is good to see you again." she greeted. The thunder god also bowed, as the seven friends pulled themselves from the shadows. 

"It is good to see both you and Jemma. It appeared Grandmaster Ling taught you well." Raiden replied, before straightening up. His eyes fell upon the seven friends. "It appears you've also found the guardians. Do they remember anything?" he asked. Faith shivered slightly. His tone was a little too harsh for the thunder god she knew.

"Not much Lord Raiden. You see, they have been having nightmares about their defeat. Who they really are is still foggy to them." Jemma informed, walking beside him. Raiden nodded his head slowly, looking over the five guardians.

"I see." He was quiet again for some time. "I shall take you to the Lin Kuei. Wolbrg must met Sub-zero if he is to remember." Raiden turned look at Faith, with a questioning look.

"Pardon Lord Raiden, but we also must find Nightwolf. He will be able to help Drigger regain his memory." she pointed out. Raiden nodded his head, before looking at the nine people.

"I say this only once. I will not tolerate failure. If you fail is killing Onaga, I will kill you myself." Jemma and Faith stared at their thunder god in shock. Raiden turned to walk outside. "I shall wait for your outside."

Kai glared at the two girls. "Is he always like that?" he snapped. Jemma slowly shook her head.

"No, never. I don't know what's wrong with him." she whispered, fearful he might be still be listening. Faith glanced back at Raiden, before turning to the Guardians.

"You'll need to pack. Very light however." she ordered, then turned to Hillary and Kenny. "It would not be wise for you to come with us. Yu'll have to stay here, out of sight. I'm sorry." she added.

"What if someone asks about them?" Hillary questioned, in a slight panic. Jemma tapped her chin, as the guardians finished packing. Each one had a duffle bag that looked as though it had nothing in it.

"Just lie. No-one's gonna know." Jemma shrugged.

* * *

"I can't believe it! We can't go back now!" 

Hope flexed her knuckles. They had just stopped bleeding. Hope cursed herself at punching the wall, instead of Faith. The two sister sat in an old warehouse at the docks. Terra paced, ranting over how close they were. Hope gritted her teeth.

"Terra, just shut up will you." she snapped. Terra stopped.

"But Hope, we can't go back to Outworld. Not without the guardians. Master Onaga will have our heads." she squeaked. Hope placed her elbows on her knees, then her head in her hands. She sighed deeply.

"I know Terra, I know." she grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

_There might be a bit of Kai/Tala. Foreward warning.

* * *

_

Tyson felt sick. 

His bones were on fire, but his skin was freezing. When the guardians touched ground, Tyson fell to the floor. "Man, my insides feel like they're on fire, but my skin's freezing." he groaned. The other four felt the same.

"You'll get use to it, after a while. First time is always the hardest." Faith grumbled, shaking her head. Raiden remained by the portal he had created.

"I will only take you this far. Remember that if you fail, It will cost your life." Raiden warned, before disappearing completely. Tala stood up and dusted himself down. When he turned to look at the enterance of the Lin Kuei, a shooting pain went through his head.

_"I will go into battle against Onaga." _

**"But, my lord..."**

_"But nothing. Dragoon has fallen. I will not let my friends fall as well."_

Kai knelt next to his friend, worry in his eyes. "Tala? Tala, what's wong?" he asked, as Tala began shaking his head. A figure loomed over the red-head.

"Perhaps he is remembering who he is."

Faith smiled widely, elbowing Jemma in the side. "Good to see you again Subbie!" she greeted. Tala looked up as the ice-warrior frowned at his nick-name.

"My name is Sub-zero Faith. I would like you to use it." he hissed, before laying eyes on Tala. "Master Wolborg, it is an honour to see you." He added, bowing lowly. Tala looked at Kai who shrugged. Jemma looked round the small villages outside the Lin Kuei.

"Sub-zero, have you seen Nightwolf?" she asked, turning back to the warrior. Sub-zero nodded his head, and pointed down a path.

"Just beyond the forest. He is waiting for the Earthrealm Guardian." he answered. Jemma nodded and began to think of the best action to take.

"Faith, you go with Subbie and Tala. Keep an eye on him. I'll go with Ray to Nightwolf." Jemma instructed. Faith nodded her head and saluted her friend. Tala frowned.

"I don't need a baby-sitter." he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Kai surpassed the urge to grin, instead coughing to hide his chuckle. Sub-zero also frowned when he heard his nick-name again.

"Do be quiet." Faith snickered. Jemma rolled her eyes, before taking Ray to Nightwolf. Tyson, Kai and Max looked between their retreating figures and Faith.

"What about us?" Max inquired. Faith looked at Sub-zero who led them to a small training room.

* * *

Nightwolf slowly opened his eyes. 

He had sensed the Tiger's energy coming closer. A small smile spread across his face and stood up. "I am honoured to stand in the shadow of the Earthrealm guardian." Nightwolf greeted, turning round to face the newcomers. Ray stared at him slightly confusion, before bowing his head.

"Nightwolf, we need your help. Ray does not remeber who he is. I was wondering if you're training could bring Drigger back to the surface." Jemma informed. Nightwolf nodded his head.

"I shall do my best. For the sake of Earthrealm." he stated slowly. Jemma knew something was wrong with the shaman, she just could not put her finger on it.

"Nightwolf, what is wrong? You don't seem yourself." Jemma asked, as both Ray and Nightwolf sat across from each other.

"I foresaw the coming of The Dragon King in my dreams. Once I have awakened the spirit of Drigger, I am to corrput my soul to enter the Netherrealm. For now, let us bring forth Drigger." Nightwolf replied.

* * *

Tala noticed how the further they walked down the steps, the colder it got. He wondered if the other three would be safe. Pushing it to the back of his mind, Tala began to trust Sub-zero. "How far down are we?" Faith called. Tala tried to see pass Sub-zero's figure. 

"We're right underneath the training room." Sub-zero grunted, before stopping a wooden door. "Behind this door is the shrine to Wolborg." Sub-zero informed, pushing the door open. The trio entered the room which was colder, then any part of the Lin Kuei temple.

Tala ran a hand over some engraves on the wall, before another shooting pain ran through the back of his head. He screamed in pain, and hit the floor cradling his head. Faith was by his side quickly. "Tala, Tala! Talk to me!" she yelled. Faith looked up at Sub-zero. "What's happening to him?" she questioned.

"He is remembering a very upset piece of his past." Sub-zero grumbled. Tala could see it all as plain as day. It wasn't the pain that caused tears to run down his face, he knew that very well.

* * *

_Wolborg ran full pelt towards the battle. He prayed he was not late, but they were not answer when he came across the body of Dranzer. **"Dranzer? Can you hear me?"** the wolf asked, nudging the phoenix. _

_Dranzer opened his eyes slowly and smiled. **"Good to see you again Wolborg."** He coughed up blood, which worried Wolborg. The ice wolf noticed a large gash across his side. _

_**"Please, don't trouble yourself with talking Dranzer. You're far to injuried to do such a thing."** Wolborg pleaded. Dranzer shook his head. _

_**"Wolborg, you must help Drigger. You and he are the last of the guardians."** he paused. **"Know that I will always be with you."** with the Dranzer drew his last breath. _

_**"Dranzer? Dranzer!"** Wolborg howled loudly, before running off to catch up with Drigger. His ice blue eyes were misty with tears. The closets guardian that he consider his friend was no dead, and Onaga would pay. _


	8. Chapter 8

Jemma watched Nightwolf use his powers to try and bring Drigger out of the darkest pit of Ray's mind. She began to wonder how long it would take for Ray to relearn all of Drigger's fighting moves.

"It is done."

Jemma seemed slightly taken back. She glanced at Ray, who tried to get to his feet but failed. "That it? How long will it take for him to relearn Drigger's moves?" she questioned, as Nightwolf prepared to leave.

"When the dizziness wears off, he will remember everything. His birth, his destiny, his death. The fighting styles that Drigger used will come to him as if a second nature." He explained. "I bid you farewell. I pray that you do not fail in your task." Nightwolf added.

"Yeah, see ya." Jemma mumbled. Shaking her head, Jemma helped ray to his feet. "You okay?" she inquired. Ray groaned slightly.

"I think. Once the world's stop spinning, I'll be fine. Where are Tyson and the others?" the neko-jin questioned. Jemma helped him on their way back to the Lin Kuei.

"At the Lin Kuei. Sub-zero is trying to help Tala to remember who he is. Can you walk now?" Jemma replied. She let Ray take a few steps on his own before he fell to the left. Jemma caught him quickly. "Guess not." She sighed.

* * *

Faith frowned slightly, as Tala continued to look at the engravings of the shrine. She stood with Sub-zero, who also wondered if Tala fully remembered who he was. "Will he remember Wolborg's fighting styles?" Faith whispered. Sub-zero nodded his head. 

"If he remembers his birth, his destiny and his death, his fighting styles should come in a snap." He replied. Faith nodded her head, as Tala turned round.

"I remember everything. Everything that happened." Tala whispered. Faith smiled, walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go upstairs and join the others. I have to check something with Subbie first." She ordered. The Russian nodded his head and slowly left the shrine. Sub-zero growled at his nickname. Faith spun round on her heel. "There's something else. What was so upset?" she demanded.

Sub-zero walked to the far end of the shrine. "Legend has it that the ice wolf Wolborg, and the Fire Phoenix Dranzer had a relationship. Wolborg was torn over his guilty that he was not there to save Dranzer. I am not sure if their feelings for each other remain, but it upset Tala greatly." He explained.

Faith shook her head in shock, before a plan began to whirl in her head.

* * *

Tala walked slowly to the training room, thinking things through. _Dranzer, do you still feel the same about me?_ He wondered, looking at the ceiling. Tala sighed loudly. He never wanted to remember Dranzer dying in front of him. Tala shook his head. 

He knew that had been Wolborg thinking. The red head thought back to what he had seen and it broke his heart. Frowning slightly, he jogged the rest of the way to the training room. Tyson, Max and Kai were sitting in one corner.

"Tala, there you are. Hey man, what's up?" Tyson asked. Tala brushed it off.

"Nothing Tyson, I'm fine." He muttered and sat next to Kai. The duel haired Russian looked at his friend. The other two may have been easily fooled, but he was not. Not long after they were joined by Ray and Sub-zero.

Jemma and Faith met in the courtyard outside.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Faith questioned. Jemma gave her the thumbs up. 

"Brilliant. Nightwolf was able to bring Drigger back up to the surface. What about Tala?" she questioned. Jemma stared at her friend in confusion as a large grin appeared on her face.

"Well Tala remembers who he is now. Another thing is that Dranzer and Wolborg were lovers. So I was wondering…." Jemma cut her off.

"Oh no! No playing match-maker. We have enough on our plate at the moment." Jemma pointed out. Faith pouted.

"Oh all right!" she huffed. Jemma smiled at her friend before heading back inside the Head quarters. Faith followed closely behind.

* * *

Terra glanced around as Hope knocked hard on the Hillary's front door. "This is never going to work." Terra whispered. Hope glared at her, as the door opened. 

"Can I help you?" Hillary questioned when the door was opened slightly. Hope painted a large smile on her face.

"Yes. We're looking for two girls. Jemma and Faith. You haven't seen them by any chance, have you?" Hope inquired, lying through her teeth. Hillary felt panic rise in her, but she calmly shook her head.

"I'm sorry; I don't know a Jemma or a Faith. Sorry." She replied and shut the door quickly. Hope sneered at the closed door.

"She's lying." She hissed before walking away from the house. Terra followed close behind.


	9. Chapter 9

When the gang emerged from the Lin Kuei temple, it had begun to rain. "Where do you go from here?" Sub-zero questioned. Kai noticed Jemma's fearful look.

"Netherrealm. We need to bring Dranzer back." Faith replied. Sub-zero joined them on their travel to the portal. The ice warriors looked at the sky.

"You should set up camp soon. There is no use in wearing yourself down." He mumbled, as they reached the green portal. Jemma nodded her head.

"We know. We can't set up camp in the Nethrrealm though. It's too dangerous." she replied. Jemma paused, deep in thought. Suddenly she clicked her fingers. "I got it. Edenia is the possible safest place. After the Netherrealm we should head there." Jemma smiled.

"I thought we were heading there anyway." Faith pointed out. Jemma rolled her eyes before looking at Sub-zero. He was almost to the portal.

"Where will you be?" she inquried. Sub-zero glanced over his shoulder. If the ice-warrior was smiling they couldn't really tell behind his mask.

"Outworld. I will meet Kenshi and from there, we shall meet with the others. Baraka's forces will be tough but I do believe we will win." he stated and disappeared through the portal. Faith scratched her neck.

"Who does Subbie think he is? Shredder or something?" she mumbled. Jemma shrugged before walking through the portal.

* * *

Scorpion opened his eyes. He was sure he felt an energy just then. The Spector frowned behind his mask. 

In the city of Netherrealm, Faith, Jemma and the guardians walked away from the portal. Ray and Tala were becoming more like their spirits every second. "Who are we looking for?" Max asked, slightly fearful. The demons and sorcerers watched them closely.

"Blaze. She'll be able to help Kai." Faith answered, as they weaved their way through the demons of the Netherrealm. Jemma glanced around them.

"Yeah, Scorpion will have no desire to help. All he's interested in is kicking my ass." Jemma grumbled. Kai looked at her, hiding a smile.

"You admit defeat at the hands of a zombie?" he chuckled. Jemma glared at him.

"Scorpion is not a zombie. He's a Hell-spawned Ninja Spector and he's more powerful then you think." she shot back before seeing a black and red outfit. "Blaze!" Jemma yelled, running towards the female ninja. Blaze turned round and smiled at the blue haired fighter.

"Jemma, what brings to this wonderful realm?" Blaze chuckled, as the others joined them. Jemma pointed at Kai.

"He does. We, as in me and Faith, were wondering if you could help bring Dranzer to the surface of Kai's mind." she replied, with a smile. Blaze looked Kai over. Her black eyes bore into his crimson ones.

"Not what I imaged." the female spector grumbled, before something flickered in his eyes. Blaze jumped back, before inspecting the russia once more. Blaze looked at Jemma and Faith. "I'll do it."

* * *

"I see it didn't go to well." A a black and yellow clad woman chuckled. She lent againt a stone wall, opposite two other females. They weremerely teenagers. All three females were in the training room of Shao Kahn's castle, which currantly housed the Dragon King. The taller of the twoteenagers snorted and looked away. 

"Wasn't our fault. They got better. Plus Raiden appeared out of thin air." she grumbled, her arms crossed over her chest. The black and yellow clad woman gasped.

"The thunder god? But he released his godlike essence to destory Master Onaga. He killed himself, Shang tsung and Quan Chi! There's no way he could be alive!" she argued. The smaller female rolled her eyes.

"Try telling that to the new thunder god. Red eyes, dressed all in back. He's not the same Raiden." she explained. The black and yellow clad woman nodded her head as everything went quiet.

"I have an idea."

The two teenagers looked at the woman. She let a slow smirk appeared on her face, as the tallest teenager arched an eyebrow. Any idea that came from the black and yellow clad woman spelt trouble.

* * *

Scorpion stared at Kai before looking back at his sister. Blaze gave a smirk at her brother. "You never give up do you." Scorpion hissed. Blaze's smirk grew. 

"I told you. I told you about The Phoenix but you wouldn't believe me. Seems like I have the last laugh." she chuckled. Kai glanced over to Faith.

**_"Они всегда походят на это?" _**He questioned. Faith shrugged a little, as the others raised an eyebrow. Tala merely chuckled behind his hand at the question.

_(Are they always like this?)_

**_"Иногда. Стало худшим, так как Вы появились на сцене." _**Faith replied with a small sigh. Blaze and Scorpion exchanged glances, wondering what the two were talking about.

_(Sometimes. It's been getting worst since you appeared on the scene.)_

Kai nodded his head slowly, before Blaze coughed. "Shall we get started then Phoenix?" she asked. Kai shrugged.

"I guess, and the name is Kai." he muttered, following Blaze to a make-shift training area. Blaze shook her head.

"No, I shall always call you Phoenix. You are like a god in this realm." she replied. Tala smiled when he saw a spark in Kai's eyes. Tyson huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't tell him that. You'll make his ego grow." The japanese boy grumbled, only to punched by Tala.


	10. Chapter 10

It all happened so fast.

One moment he was Kai Hiwatari. The next a phoenix trapped in a human body. Dranzer did not like it, not one bit. He looked at his hands before a blinding pain hit the back of his head.

_"I won't leave you Wolborg."_

_**"But we're not meant to be together."**_

_"Does it look like I care?"_

Blaze waited. She knew it was going to be a big adjustment for the guardian. However, as soon as Dranzer had gotten use to his new body, Blaze was going to request a training battle. She had looked up to the Netherrealm guardian, while her brother had not. Many of the residents of the Netherrealm were spilt; some worshipped him, others did not believe in him. "Dranzer?" Blaze called.

"The name is Kai." The russian hissed, but Blaze knew otherwise. A unusal smile appeared on Tala's lips.

"Very well then _Kai_. I request one training battle with you." Blaze stated. Kai smirked widely and ran a hand through his hair.

"If you insist." came the almost cocky reply.

* * *

"What! Are you crazy?" 

The smaller Teenager paced the training room, rubbing her forehead. It was well known through Onaga's ranks, that she worried. Something the half-tarkatan warrior, Mileena, liked to tease her about.

"I like the idea. It could actually work." The taller teenager smirked. She ran her index finger along her bottom lip, watching the oldest female. The smaller teenager shook her head, before throwing her hands in the air.

"It's suicide! There's no way we'll be able to slay Master Onaga and take the power for ourselves." she hissed. The yellow and black clad woman smirked.

"Won't we? Apart from Mileena, who is pretending to be Kitana, we're the most powerful fighters. If all of us attack, we'll surely win." she assured. The smaller teenager chewed her lip. "So, do we have an agreement?" the woman questioned.

"Sure. Tell us when to attack and it'll be all good." The older teenager smirked, shaking hands with the woman. The smaller teenger sighed loudly.

"This will end badly. I know it will."

* * *

Scorpion frowned as his sister and Kai battled. He was not the only one who thought the training match was getting a little too out of hand. Scorpion snorted and turned away. It didn't matter to him. _Blaze can very well take care of herself, and this Kai kid is no Dranzer_. He thought bitterly. 

Kai dodged one of Blaze's punches, before letting lose one of his own. Blaze grabbed his fist and threw the russian in a wall. Kai hit the floor, before slowly getting up. He wiped his bottom lip free from Blood. **_"Обучение состязания? Этим становятся более тогда это."_** He muttered in russian.

_(Training match? It's become more then that.)_

Blaze got back into stance, as Kai ran full pelt back into the fight. It didn't take long for the two to trade blow after blow. Blaze knew then that the guardian was back. The female spector jumped backward and grabbed hold of one of her weapons. As she let the whip fly, it snaked itself around Kai's leg. Blaze smirked, as she yanked the whip hard.

Kai slammed onto his back, before being dragged across the floor. It surprised the guardian's that Blaze could even lift Kai up to slam him back into a wall. Kai grabbed a handful of dirt, but did not get up. Tala ran over to the match and stood between Kai and Blaze.

"Hey! Get out the way kid." Blaze ordered. Tala shook his head before looking the female ninja dead in the eye. Jemma and Faith looked at each other, somewhat surprised.

"You've won, it's over!" Tala hissed darkly. It was then Blaze felt a sudden chill. Despite herself she shivered a little, not from the cold but from the look across Tala's face.

"This ain't your fight kid. Move it." Blaze ordered again, but Tala stood rooted to the spot. Kai looked up, smiling a little.

"Wolborg." he whispered, making Tala turned round. He scooped down and helped Kai to his feet. Kai winced when a pain shot through his chest. "I think you broke a few of my ribs." Kai hissed at Blaze, who huffed to herself. Jemma slapped her forehead with a sigh.

"I guess we'd better get going. If you two wanna defeat Onaga, everyone is meeting up at Outworld." Faith informed.

* * *

Queen Sindel paused suddenly. 

Since returning to Edenia with her bodyguard Jade, the queen had been researching everything on the newest threat: Onaga. But during her research, she had felt a surge of power. "My queen? What is wrong?" Jade questioned. Sindel frowned.

"I am not sure Jade. I felt a sudden surge of power but..." Sindel trailed off. Shaking her head, the queen of Edenia returned to her research.

Jade was also worried. She worried for the safety of her Queen, for Edenia and for the princess. The green claded woman felt terrible for knocking her child-hood friend out and locking her in the prison, but deep down Jade knew it had to be done. Kitana wasn't Kitana anymore. She was merely a shell, under the control of Onaga.

Her worry hit a peak when Sindel mentioned a power. Jade didn't know what her queen meant but prayed that no-one was using the portal.

* * *

Kai groaned with each step. Tala frowned, and set Kai down when they reached the nexus. Jemma and Faith were with them, checking him over. "Kai? Are you okay?" Tala asked. His eyes had become more like a wolf's and he had large fangs growing. 

"What do you think Tala?" Kai hissed lightly. Jemma looked at Faith who shrugged. They talked low, barely above a whisper before Jemma turned back to the two boys.

"Lift up your shirt." she instructed. Kai stared at her, before doing as she asked. Forming across his chest was a large purple and black brusie.

"Ouch. That doesn't look too good Kai." Max quipped, wincing at the sight of it. Kai rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt down.

"So where too next?" Ray inquried, turing his amber eyes towards Jemma and Faith. He too began to grow large fangs and his pupils were now in permanent slits. Faith helped Tala get Kai to his feet. Jemma pointed to an ocean blue portal.

"Edenia. If we're lucky, Queen Sindel is there. She will be able to help Max, while Kai get's some medical attention to that bruise. I sure hope Blaze didn't break your ribs." Jemma replied. She hushed Max and Tyson through first, after them was Ray. Moving at a slow pace was Kai, Tala and Faith.

When the group was gone, Hope and Terra tumbled out of the Outworld portal. Terra looked at Hope, who suddenly pointed at the Edenia portal. The half-sisters quickly followed.


	11. Chapter 11

No sooner had the gang entered Edenia, Kai was whisked off to see the doctor. Max began to feel at home, as they walked the streets of Edenia. Suddenly a green clade female ninja appeared from a shroud of green mist. She pointed her _Bojustsu_ staff at Jemma. "Who are you?" she hissed.

"Hey, wait a minute! We're not here to cause harm. We are here to help Draciel regain his memories." Jemma explaind quickly, her hands in the air. The towns people had move away very quickly from the group. The ninja held her ground.

"Jade, wait!" A second voice commanded. Jade placed her staff at her side, before stepping to the right. A long haired woman dressed in purple and black stepped forward. She looked at Max before bowing.

"It is a great jonour to finally meet you Lord Draciel. I am Queen Sindel, ruler of this fair land." she answered. Max, slightly embrassed and confused, allowed the queen to stand.

"Your Majesty. It too is an honour to meet you. A friend of mine and the ice wolf Wolborg, took the Phoenix Dranzer to a doctor here. I am afraid they will not know where we are." Jemma informed. Sindel nodded her head.

"Jade, you will remain here. If you do find them, bring them to the palace." she ordered. Jade bowed her head wordessly.

* * *

"Is anything broken?" 

The doctor eyes Kai's large brusie. He shook his head. "From the tests I ran, I can safely say no. You're very lucky Lord Dranzer." he replied. Kai snorted.

"Doesn't feel like it." he hissed. Faith glared at Kai, before turning her attention back to the doctor.

"Anything we can do to stop the pain and heal the bruise?" she questioned. The doctor began to potter around, looking for something. He pulled out a small glass bottle with green liquid.

"Drink this. Fast acting healing potion. Should fix you right up." he stated. Kai eyed the bottle. He remembered Jemma reactiong to her own potion, and wondered if it was going to be the same. Faith crossed her arms over her chest and drummer her fingers on her arm.

"Just take the god-damn thing already." she spat. Kai growled lowly, but took the potion anyway. Stealing another glance at it, Kai uncorked it and downed the drink in one go. He waited. Then a wave of sickness hit him from the taste.

_So I was wrong. It isn't poison._ he mused, fighting the urge to throw up.

* * *

Terra stumbled through the Edenia forest. She cursed her sister's stupid ideas as they neared the town. True, the girls knew the gang would have gone to the Palace. Problem was, there was no way in hell they could get in. Hope, however, had insisted she had an idea. Terra had been doubtful. 

When Hope came to a stop, Terra managed to stop in time as well. "What's up?" Terra whispered, as Hope pushed a bush apart. The two glanced over the tops of the houses. Hope smiled.

"Told ya it would work." Hope chuckled. Terra still had her doubts. She took a sweeping looking over the town before turning to look at her sister.

"But how are we going to get inside the palace?" she hissed. Hope sat down on her knees, her brow dipped low in deep thought. Terra cursed her sister again. "You haven't thought that far, have you?" she inquired. Hope said nothing. Suddenly, a third person joined the party.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" Hope hissed lowly, as two Edenia guards walked pass. Tanya smirked, tugging a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"I'm looking for a scroll for Master Onaga. He'll be able to merge the Kamidogu together." she explained. Hope raised an eyebrow, as Terra kept look out.

* * *

It didn't take long for Faith to find Jade. Then again there weren't many people wearing green. Jade looked the trio over, before her eyes fell on Faith. "You must be Jemma's friend." Jade stated. Faith nodded her head. 

"That's me. So where is the blue haired nutjob?" she chuckled. Jade pointed to the palace and began to walk towards it. The trio followed closely behind.

"Whoes the blue haired nutjob?" Tala whispered. Faith chuckled behind her hand.

"That's my nickname for Jemma. She is a nutjob, once you get her going." Faith replied, as they entered the gardens of the palace. Faith noticed there was no sign of the princess. "Where is Princess Kitana?" The russian questioned. A hint of pain raced across Jade's eyes before it disappeared.

"Onaga had turned the princess into his boydguard. She is a shell of what she used to be." Jade answered. Faith swore under her breath. As they entered the castle, the sounds of a battle was heard.


	12. Chapter 12

It surprised his friends, how much a fighter Max was. In the end, Ray put it down to Draciel, as Max leapt away from an attack. The neko glanced at Tyson, as the Japanese boy stared open mouthed. _It will be like old times. Dragoon, it will be great to see you again._ he thought.

Max ans Sindel stopped the match, both panting hard. Jade took that moment to appear, with Faith, Kai and Tala in tow. "Guys! Anything broken Hiwatari?" Jemma inquried. Kai shook his head.

"No, but that potion tasted nasty. I don't know how you can drink the stuff." he replied. Jemma shrugged, as Sindel and Max bowed at eachother.

"Sometimes, you've got too." she muttered. Sindel turned to look at Faith and Jemma.

"Your next plan?" she questioned. Sindel wanted to make sure the guardians were in tip-top condition. She knew they would beat Onaga, but it didn't hurt to help them out. Faith looked at Jemma.

"We're going to find a safe place to sleep. Then we're going to Outworld to help Dragoon." Jemm replied. Sindel nodded her head, before tapping her chin. Jade could tell she had an idea.

"You may stay in the palace with us." she offered suddenly. Faith's eyes widened and Jemma gasped. They had never had a full tour of the Edenia palace before. They had heard it a beautiful place by the lucky ones at the temple. This was truly a once in a life time offer.

"If it's not too much bother, your Highness." Jemma uttered with a slight bow. Sindel shook her head and smiled.

"Please follow me."

* * *

Terra shivered, as the three kept watch on the palace. Hugging her arms around her, Terra cursed the unusual cold wind. "Come on, I'm freezing!" Terra grumbled. Her sister warned her to be quiet. 

"So, when do we strike?" Hope whispered to Tanya. She, herself, smirked lowly.

"When the last candle is out. We shall obtain the scroll with the darkness as our shroud." Tanya replied. Hope frowned slightly.

"No killing?" she whined. Hope liked the plan, but she was a little too blood thirst. Not ever teenager her age was as blood thirst, excluding Terra. Tanya shook her head, her eyes never leaving the palace.

"Not unless we have too." There came a pause. "The last candles out. Come on." Tanya ordered. The three made their way down a hill and crept towards the palace.

* * *

Tala couldn't sleep. 

He tossed and turned, before straing at the ceiling. It wasn't because the palace was a little cold, heck he figured his blood was below zero by now. It wasn't the battle, even though Tala knew that's what his mind should be focused on.

Tala couldn't place what was stopping him from sleeping. However, everytime he closed his eyes all he could see were fire red feathers. "Kai." he mumbled, before opening his eyes. Figuring he wasn't going to get sleep in his own room, Tala set off to finds Kai's.

He was thankful it was only two doors away from him.

* * *

Tala wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. 

Faith was having trouble with a large amount of energy. The energy seemed dark, and it disturbed Faith somewhat. She knew it wasn't Onaga, because he's energy was completely different. Closing her eyes, Faith tried to figure out who it was. When the name came to her, she gasped.

Zeus.

She remembered one of the students at the temple, Brooklyn, who seemed drawn to said beast. Grandmaster Ling warned him itcould get dangerous, but the orange-haired boy did not listen. It seemed Zeus also took a liking to Brooklyn.

Last Faith saw of him, Brooklyn had been killed by the dark beast and cast into the Netherrealm. She began to wonder why she hadn't sensed him when they were in the Netherrealm,as another energy filled her senses. Faith narrowed her eyes, as soon as she knew who it was.

Tanya.

Faith flung the covers off her and grabbed her clothes. Slipping them on quickly, Faith grabbed her Morning star mace and slowly opened the door. Then she made her way down the dark corridor, using only Tanya's energy as a guide.

* * *

Terra and Hope kept watch, as Tanya tried to pick the lock on a wooden door. Terra frowned, when nothing seemed to work. "This is hopeless." she grumbled. Tanya glared up at her. 

"Alright then, you can explain to Master Onaga why we haven't got the scroll!" she snapped. Terra gave out a small _meep!_ before shaking her head. Hope signalled them to be quiet. She was sure she had heard footsteps. Tanya growled. "You two go see who it is. Don't attack, unless they've spotted you." she instructed.

When the half-sisters were gone, Tanya returned to her task at hand. The lock gave a small click and hit the floor. Smiling at her work, Tanya stood up.

It was a whistling sound that caught her off gaurd.

When Tanya turned to her right, a small silver ball slammed into her stomach. Tanya hit the floor, rolling a few times before coming to a stop. When she got a good look at her attacker, she growled. "So the rumours were true. You do strike from the shadows like a black cat." Tanya hissed, standing up.

"You have to be one step ahead of the game Tanya. Even you know that." Faith chuckled. Tanya did not think any of it was funny and leapt into battle.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Jemma who heard the fight, as her room was closest. Shrugging on her baggy t-shirt and jeans, Jemma grabbed her tonfas and ran outside.

She was not the only one.

Jade, Sindel and Ray had also heard the fight. "What's going on?" Ray questioned. Jemma shrugged.

"Haven't a clue." Jemma slammed to a stop, when they found Faith and Tanya battling. Jemma smiled when it appeared Faith had the upper-hand, but Tanya was not so easily defeated. Jumping into the air, Tanya let an energy ball hit the floor. The flash blinding the five friends, giving Tanya enough time to get what she needed.

By the time Tyson, Tala and Kai made themselves known, Tanya was already gone. "You guys okay?" Tyson asked, kneeling next to Ray and Max.

"When we can see." Ray muttered, rubbing his eyes. Tala knelt next to Sindel, worried about the Queen.

"Your highness? Is everything alright?" he questioned. Sindel tried to smile, but the pain in her eyes stop her.

"I am fine Wolborg. When my sight returns to me I shall be in better heath." She reassured, even if Tala himself was not so sure. Kai glanced at the room that Tanya had been trying to get into.

"What's in there?" he inquired. Jade, who had some of her sight back, glanced over to the room. She blinked a few times, but nothing seemed to help.

"It's just a scroll room." Kai grunted at the reply. He bent down to pick up the discharged lock, thumbing the keyhole.

"Then why does it have a lock on it?" he asked further, glancing at Jade then at Sindel. She had recovered her sight more quickly then the others. She joined Kai, and looked inside. Scrolls were everywhere. Sindel felt dread rise up in her, Max could easily sense it.

"Oh Elder Gods, please say she didn't take it." Sindel cried out, rushing into the room. Jemma raised an eyebrow, still very dazed.

"Take what?" she questioned, standing on wobbly legs. Sindel groaned loudly before joining the others, a hand to her forehead.

"There was a scroll here that I stumbled upon. It told the reader how to merge the Kamidogu together." The Queen of Edenia stated. Faith gasped loudly, as Jemma shook her head.

"Jemma, we have to hurry to Outworld. If Onaga finishes merging the Kamidogu together, everything we love will be in trouble!" Faith almost yelled. Jemma cursed Tanya under her breath, and slammed her fist into the wall.

Tanya slipped over the palace wall, landing gracefully on the other side. Wiping her lip free from blood, Tanya tucked the scroll into her belt. She began to run towards the woods, wondering if Hope and Terra made it out.

"Wondering where you got too."

Tanya tensed, as she came to a stop in front of the woods. The bushes rustled before Hope stepped out. "Hey, calm down. It's only us." Hope stated, holding her hands up in the air.

Tanya grabbed the girl by the throat and slammed her against a tree. "You left me!" she hissed. A tiny hand appeared on her arm. It could have only been Terra.

"We didn't. When we went to see who was walking around, we came face to face with a gang of guards. We had to get rid of them, and the ones outside for all three of us to get away." Terra explained. Hope gave a lopsided grin.

"What Terra said." She backed up. Tanya let Hope go and spat out a lump of bloody spit.

Jemma rubbed her eyes once more, as she waited by the portal with Faith and the guardians. Both girls hated Outworld, even if their temple was stationed there. They did not hate the temple or the land, but hated the rulers.

It was such a beautiful world, before Shao Kahn over took it.

"What are we waiting for?" Tyson questioned loudly. Jemma frowned at him, before sighing loudly. She knew going back to Outworld was going to be tough for Tyson.

"Queen Sindel and Jade wish to join the alliance against the Dragon King." Faith replied. Kai snorted something, and turned his back on the group. Tala smiled at his friend, before spotting Sindel and Jade.

Bo' Rai Cho frowned greatly with the way the battle was turning out. Even with fighters such as Li Mei, Baraka's forces were winning. Even so, Bo' Rai Cho was also worried about Li Mei.

"Master Bo' Rai Cho? Is everything alright?" The purple claded woman asked. The drunken master turned to face her, wondering if everything was alright with her.

"The strain of the battle Li Mei. That is all." He lied. Li Mei nodded her head and left the master's tent.

Bo' Rai Cho sighed loudly, before sensing a great deal of energy. _Is this more trouble for us?_ He wondered.


	14. Chapter 14

"Master Bo' Rai Cho!"

Bo' Rai Cho smiled widely, as Jemma and Faith ran towards him. Behind them were the guardians, Sindel and Jade. "Girls, it is good to see you once more." The drunken master smiled, with a small bow. The girls came to a halt and also bowed.

"It is good to see you as well Master. We have but a small favour to ask." Faith asked, before Bo Rai Cho laid eyes on Sindel. He bowed further, his stomach did not get in the way.

"Your highness." he greeted, as Sindel bowed aswell. He rose when she told him too, then turned his attention to Jemma and Faith. "So, what is this small favour you ask of Bo' Rai Cho?" he asked in a jolly sort of tone. However the four women could tell he was not as jolly as he let on.

"We have brought the Outworld guardian, Dragoon. He doesn't remember who he is, and we were wondering if you could help him recall his memory." Jemma explained. Bo' Rai Cho scratched his chin, looking Tyson over.

"Does he know any fighting styles now?" he inquried, glancing back at the girls. Tyson went to open his mouth, but Faith beat him to it.

"He knows Kendo. I think his grandfather was teaching him." she answered, earning a glare from Tyson. Bo' Rai Cho clapped his hands together and laughed.

"Brilliant. It should not take long for..." the drunken master was cut off when Li Mei made herself known. "Li Mei? What is wrong?" Bo' Rai Cho questioned. She doubled over slightly, trying to get her breath back.

"Baraka's forces...are coming...in for...another..attack." she informed. Bo' Rai Cho paled slightly, and turned to the other four guardians.

"Will you help us fight Baraka and his army?" he questioned. They looked at each other, silently agreeing. It was Ray who nodded his head.

"Of course Master. We will give you enough time to bring Dragoon back to us." Ray answered. Bo' Rai Cho bowed, and led Tyson away.

Jemma looked over the army that Baraka led. She knew the Tarkatan warriors were blood-lusty, and had heard stories flying around the temple at one time. She frowned.

_No way in hell. No way at all._ she thought sadly.

**"Are you willing to give up hope, Jemma?"** Jemma tensed, and spun round ready to fight. What greeted her was both a comfort and a shock. Jemma stumbled back.

"Liu-Kang? Is that you?" the english girl questioned. She felt honoured to stand near the great warrior, even if it was his ghost. Both she and Faith were saddened to hear his death at the hands of Shang Tsung.

**"Yes, it is I. Tell me Jemma, would give up all hope at defeating Onaga?"** The ghost questioned. Jemma shook her head quickly.

"No! It's just..." Jemma trailed off, pointing to the army. "...I doubt we will be able to defeat the Tarkatans." she replied. Liu-Kang was silent.

**"Anger is often more harmful then the injury that caused it."** Jemma seemed puzzled at the advice, before looking back at the army. It was widely known that Tarkatans had short anger fuses. Jemma smiled to herself. Turning back to the ghost, she bowed once more.

"Thank you Liu-Kang." she whispered, before running to find her friends. Liu-Kang smiled, before disappearing. There was still a battle he needed to do.

Faith frowned, as she watched the army get ready. It wasn't the increasing odds against them. Jemma's words of wisdom told to her by Liu-Kang's ghost, had boosted everyone. No, it was something else.

It was the strong energy, Faith had been sensing since they left Edenia. It seemed Zeus would not leave her thoughts. As Faith pondered over her thoughts, she did not notice a young woman clad in purple. "Excuse me." she called softely. Faith jumped.

"I am sorry. My name is Li Mei. I am merely worried about you." The woman explained. She was softe speaking, but it betrayed her prowness in battle. Faith waved it off.

"I'm Faith. I'm okay, why are you worried about me?" the russian asked. Li Mei sat down next to Faith.

"It is just you have been very quiet. Surely you must have been affected by Liu-Kang's words as well." Li Mei replied. Faith smiled to herself, staring at the ground. She knew Bo'rai Cho was almost done, as Tyson's energy level spiked up once more.

"It's not that. It's just I've been sensing a energy level. A very dark energy level." Faith muttered, keeping on her eyes on the ground. Li Mei frowned slightly.

"Onaga?" Faith shook her head.

"No, someone else. This person isn't as powerful as Onaga, but still it does worry me." she looked at Li Mei with a shrug. "Could be nothing really."

Li Mei nodded her head, but her thoughts were else were too.


	15. Chapter 15

Baraka was surprised when he found no sight of the Outworld army. He ordered his militia to halt, wondering what kind of plan they were doing. Baraka knew too well then Mileena was posing at Kitana, and had ordered the Outworld army to attack the raiding force. The Tarkatan snorted, and drew his blades. 

Then he felt it.

A unknown power, which was heading straight for him. As he glance to his right, Baraka was knocked to the side by a fire ball. Baraka screamed when the ball made contact, as it burned greatly. He was use to the fires of the Netherrealm, but this fire was something else.

No sooner had that attack happened, The army of Outworld attacked themselves. Baraka shook his head and lept up. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. Nevertheless Baraka rushed into battle, noticing the lack of Bo' Rai Cho's pressense.

---

Tyson fell to his knees.

Bo' Rai Cho eyed him nervously. He knew that last attack was not powerful, but there was something else. Tyson closed his eyes, as the wind picked up. Bo' Rai cho smiled widely. "Welcome back Lord Dragoon." he greeted, bowing again. Tyson stood up and flexed his knuckles.

"The other guardians? Where are they?" Tyson questioned, his voice slightly raspy. Bo' Rai cho pointed to the battle not far from their training ground.

"Your brothers in arms bought us a little time to bring you back." Bo' Rai Cho explained. Tyson felt his anger rise when he saw Baraka. He saw the Tarkatan stop, when the wind picked up again.

"Then we shall join them to repay their kind act." Tyson smiled, hovering above the ground. He flew into battle, with Bo' Rai Cho.

---

Hope noticed the change in weather as the wind picked up. She frowned greatly to which her sister noticed. So all five gaurdians are back. This could spell trouble for Master Onaga. Hope thought bitterly.

"Hope? Is something wrong?" Terra questioned, when Hope had stopped in the corridor. Her half-sister glanced at her, worry in her eyes.

"Don't you sense it sis? The five guardians are back." Hope replied. Terra gave a loud meep, then glanced at the throne room door.

"Do you think we should tell Master Onaga?" she asked. Hope tapped her chin before shaking her head. Terra stared at her oddly. "No? But if the guardians get here, they will kill our Master!" Terra argued. Hope turned her back on her sister.

"Perhaps we should meet them in battle. If we manage to stall them, Master Onaga will have enough time to gain his great power." Hope pointed out, walking to the main entrance of the castle. Terra bite her lip, looking from the throne room to her retreating sister. In the end she ran after Hope, making sure that she wouldn't get killed.

---

Baraka growled under his breath, and he slayed another officer. Mileena...You have gone back on your word. I'll have your head! He spat in his mind, when he came face to face with Kai.

"You must be Baraka. I can say you haven't changed one bit. Still as ugly as ever." The phoenix smirked. The tarkatan noticed the red and gold aura around the teenager.

"Dranzer...you shall die by my blades." Baraka spat, running full pelt towards Kai. The phoenix side-stepped, before slamming his knee in Baraka's stomach. As he stumbled foreward, an ice ball slammed into him making him hit the floor. "Sub-zero?" Baraka questioned in a slight daze. Instead, a pale red-head came into view.

"Close. I'm Wolborg, guardian of the Lin Kuei." Tala replied, and went to stomp on Baraka's stomach. The Tarkatan rolled out the way, before tripping Tala up. Baraka lept up, and sneered at the red-head.

"Two for the price of one. Perfect." he snarled. He went to impale Tala on his blades, when the wolf kicked him in the chest. This gave Tala enough time to jump up, before upp-cutting the Tarkatan in the mouth. Kai joined his side, smiling at Tala's efforts.

---

Terra and Hope quickly joined the battle, helping the Tarkatans whether they wanted help or not. In the middle of the battle, Terra noticed Tanya scuttling into the castle. Terra sensed something which worried her and turned to her sister.

Hope was no were to be seen.

With no way of finding her in time, Terra slashed her way through back to the castle. She didn't trust Tanya as far as she could throw her. Terra entered the castle noticing how quiet it was. Terra listened carefully, before hearing Tanya's high heeled boots echo off the stone floor.

Terra quickly followed.


	16. Chapter 16

Baraka knew when he was beaten. Not only had he been bested by the guardians, but to add more insult to injury Bo' Rai Cho had also beaten him. He called his remaining militia to retreat. Hope had to admit that was the best fight she ever had, but even she knew when it was time to retreat. She hated fighting losing battles.

A cheer rang through the army as the Tarkatans fled. Jemma and Faith hugged each other, not caring if they transfered blood onto each other. Tyson, Max and Ray celebrated as well. Tala smiled, not having the energy to do anything else.

"You fought well."

Tala spun round to see the smaller russian walk towards him. Tala smiled at Kai. "As did you." he replied. Kai smirked and nodded his head, before turning to look at the castle.

"It's almost time. We'll be able to bring our curse into action." Kai muttered, his eyes narrowing. Tala gazed up at the castle, fear slightly crushing his chest. He still could not forget his nightmare, and he didn't want to relive them.

---

Terra cursed the castle builders, as she stopped for a rest. She hated the winding corridors in the castle. While Terra rested, her ears pricked up when she heard Tanya's voice.

_"My lord, I bring news."_

Terra got closer to a wooden door which led to a small room. The room was a secret escape route from the main throne room. Onaga never said much, so Terra figured he waved his hand for Tanya to continue.

_"The half-sisters Hope and Terra are planning to go against you."_

Terra gasped. She remained where she was, wondering what other lies Tanya had cooked up. Terra concluded that Tanya was only after the power for herself. Terra felt her blood boil.

_"At the moment they are fighting the Outworld Army. This is only a ploy to give you enough time to merge the kamidogu. What shall we do with them My lord?"_

Terra could not hear anything else, until Tanya snickered over something and agreed. Then the door to the throne room opened and was slammed shut up. Terra decided to make herself know and kicked the wooden door open.

"You lied to us!"

Tanya turned round, pretended to be shocked. "Lied about what Terra?" she chuckled. Terra gritted her teeth and drew her sabers.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you! You went back on our plan! Do you truly hate us enough to kill us?" Terra yelled. Tanya drew her own weapons, _Kobu Justsu_, smirking as she did.

"I don't hate you. I just don't like sharing power with other people. You and Hope are powerful fighters, which is why I needed you on my side. You could keep the outworld army at bay, while I grab the merged Kamidogu." she explained. Terra narrowed her eyes and rushed at Tanya.

---

Baraka's remaining milita were camped in the living forest.

Baraka, himself, was sure Mileena had given the army a powerful magic. He tried hard to forget his defeat at the hands of the guardians, but it attacked his mind. While he was in deep thought, a foot solider ran up to him. "Sir, I have word from Princess Mileena." he informed.

A low smirk appeared on Baraka's face. "Well?" he snapped.

"Princess Mileena wishes to meet you in the Ancient beetle lair. She says you must come alone and the meeting is important." The foot solider explained further. Baraka snorted. Did Mileena really think he was that stupid? Baraka knew Mileena was planning something.

Baraka smiled. It was prove interesting.

Very interesting indeed.

---

Mileena paced the floor of the Ancient Beetle lair. Sometimes blood beetles got too close and a small trail of beetle guts were all over the place. Mileena knew she had control over a powerful army, with that she had achieved her purpose.

To take over the role of Princess Kitana, her sister.

However in the back of Mileena's mind, she knew that Baraka would stop her. His recent defeat at the hands of the Outworld army, plus the guardians was not going to go down well with the Tarkatan. Mileena knew Baraka would attack her.

Her thought came to a halt when she heard footsteps. Standing behind her was Baraka. Drool dripped from his teeth, as he smiled widely. Mileena had little time to defend herself when Baraka ran into a full scale fight. Mileena blocked an attack, before flipping over her former lover.

As Baraka turned round, Mileena kicked him in the stomach. Baraka stumbled back, wiped a hand down his stomach before roaring loudly at Mileena. She smiled behind her veil. "Baraka." she whispered, daring him to make a move. Baraka remained where he was.

Mileena ran forward, ready to punch him in the face. Baraka caught her fist, before slamming his own fist into Mileena's face. She stumbled to one side, spitting out blood. Mileena glared daggers at Baraka, as the tarkatan laughed. Mileena went in for the kill.

Jumping into the air, Mileena kicked him in the chest before doing a sweeping kick. Baraka flipped over this attack and landed behind Mileena. The tile broke underneath him. Growling, Baraka drew his blades from under the fold of skin on his arms. He attacked again.

He swung the first blade, to which Mileena caught it. The second was swung across her stomach, drawing blood. Mileena stumbled back. She grabbed hold of Baraka and flung him into a glass statue. As the Tarkatan stood up, Mileena jumped and kicked him three times in the chest. Baraka was flung through the wall.

Mileena jumped down to find Baraka had his hands on the Beetle staff. Mileena pulled her own weapons, the _sai_, out and attacked. Neither wanted to lose. Both fought with everything they had.

Suddenly Mileena gained the upper hand, and sliced Baraka's head off with her sai. Smiling at his defeat, The half-Tarkatan threw both body and head into a pit of flesh eating bugs.

Now Mileena was sure she could truly become Kitana. And no-one would be none the wiser.


	17. Chapter 17

Terra slammed against the wall of the escape room. She knew she was no match for Tanya, but it didn't stop her from rushing into battle against her. Terra already had a long cut on her side, which thankfully wasn't too deep. Tanya shook the blood from her weapons before wiping a trail of blood from her chin. 

"You always were the weak one. I don't know why Master Onaga kept you on the team." Tanya sneered. Terra tried to regain her breath, closing her eyes briefly.

_Can't let her win. Not yet. Not yet._ she thought, standing up again. Terra gripped her sabers tighter, her knuckles turning white. _Defeat is not know by the Sun Family of Outworld. My Family._ Terra mused. Tanya noticed Terra was ready once more, and got into stance as well.

"You think you can take me on? Very well then, but I promise you this will be the last fight you ever have." Tanya warned. Terra would not be put off, and lept into battle again. Tanya blocked all of her attacks, as Terra's moves had become sluggish.

However, Terra would not give up.

---

The outworld army placed their camp closer to the castle. They were so close to their goal. As the guardians prepared for the battle ahead, Faith decided to tell Jemma about Zeus. The russian found her friend, sitting in a tent, cleaning a nasty looking gash on her arm. "You should let someone help you with that." Faith commented. Jemma smirked.

"Nothing I can't handle. How are the boys?" the blue haired girl inquried, placing a dressing on the wound. Faith sat down on the small bed.

"Preparing for the next stage." Faith paused, chewing her bottom lip. "Jem, I've been sensing an energy for sometime now." she began. Jemma glanced over to her friend.

"Really?" Faith nodded. She didn't want to worry Jemma, but Faith knew that Zeus was dangerous.

"I've been sensing Zeus fro sometime now. Ever since we went to Edenia." The russian explained. Jemma stopped what she was doing, staring at the floor in shock.

_If Zeus is still alive, then maybe Brooklyn is too. Too much to hope for, but there might be a chance._ Jemma thought.

---

Mileena made her way back to the castle. She could not contain her delight over defeating Baraka, but something plagued her mind.

Why had the fight been so easy?

Apart from the cut across her stomach and the cut inside her mouth, Mileena had come back from the battle better then Baraka. Mileena knew Baraka well. Knew him well enough to know that Baraka would have put up more of a fight.

Mileena frowned then shook her head. It was over now, and she didn't need to worry about it.

**"Mileena!"**

Mileena froze. She knew the voice. Spinning round Mileena's delight turned to shock. There stood Baraka, alive and well. "What? How can you be alive? I killed you!" Mileena questioned, drawing her sais. Baraka drew his blades and snickered.

"The one you killed was not me. Merely a foot solider." he answered, charging forward. Mileena had little time to defend herself againast the real Baraka, as he tore her in half.

---

Tanya was getting tired of her fight with Terra. It was an easy fight for yellow and black claded woman. Terra barely dodged another attack, before lashing out with her own weapon. Tanya grabbed her wrist, smacked Terra in the face. As Terra stumbled back, Tanya drove her weapon into Terra's stomach.

Terra gasped.

Tanya pulled her weapon out rough, as Terra fell to one knee. She held a hand to her stomach, as the crimson liquid slipped to the floor. Tanya sneered and turned away. She stopped in her tracks when Terra began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Tanya demanded, spinning back round.

"What you've just done was highly stupid. My sister...will avenge my death." Terra chocked out, before fall onto her next knee. "Our outworld family...The Sun Family...will be proud of my...death." Then Terra hit the floor.

Tanya sneered at the corpse of the young teenager, before walking towards the throne room. Not long after she had left, Hope arrived. She stared dumbly at her sister's body, before running over to her.

When she could not get a responds from her sister, Hope screamed.


	18. Chapter 18

Hope cradled her dead sister close to her. Blood from the wound had seeped onto Hope's clothes, as tears gently ran down her face. Slowly Hope lay her sister down on the floor, eyeing the wound. She knew who had killed her sister.

"Tanya...Tanya did this, didn't she?"

A heart-beat pause, another tear fell. Hope slowly rose and picked up Terra's sabers.

"Tanya...Onaga...Kamidogu...The realms...Mortal kombat." Hope paused, closing her eyes. When they reopened, her jade green eyes turned dark. She glared at the door that seperated her from Tanya.

"**I HATE THEM ALL!**" Hope screamed.

--------

The guardians heard a battle cry coming from the front of the castle. Tala cast a look at Kai, who shrugged. "Baraka's forces aren't back, are they?" Max questioned. Tyson shook his head.

"No, I would have sensed them. I can sense Li-Mei's energy though." Tyson murmured. The Outworld guardian took off towards the door of the castle.

Li-Mei had blocked an attack from Jemma, before having Faith kick her in the back. The guardians became confused, as they knew Li-Mei was on their team. Weren't she? "Jemma, Faith? What on earth is going on?" Kai asked. Jemma was pushed towards them by one of Li-Mei's attacks.

"Li-Mei refuses to let us pass. It seems she has joined Onaga's team." Jemma explained in a hurry, before rushing into battle again. The guardians looked at each other as the battle raged on. Li-Mei glared at the guardians.

"I now know who truly deserves victory. I will defend Master Onaga!" she yelled. However, due to Li-Mei's carelessness, Faith gained the upper hand.

The russian uppercutted Li-Mei sending her reeling towards Jemma. The english girl grabbed Li-Mei's shoulders and flipped her backwards, into the camp. Li-Mei grabbed a handful of dirt and cursed. Faith wiped her forehead, before pointing to the door. "Come on, let's go!" she cheered.

Li-Mei sat up, and screamed at the sky. "Forgive me Master! I have failed you!" she yelled.

------

Tanya found it harder to block Hope's attacks.

The older sister had ambushed Tanya on her to the throne room. The yellow and black claded woman could tell Hope ment business. The fire in her eyes blazed out of control. "Hope, what has gotten into you?" Tanya questioned trying to sound innocent.

"You killed her! You killed my baby sister! Why?" Hope snarled, slashing the air with the sabers. Tanya noticed she was clumsy with them, but still was dangerous. Tanya flipped backwards, trying to regain herself.

"She was about to tell Master Onaga our plot. She was a back-stabber, I had to get her out of the picture." Tanya replied. Hope snorted.

"Liar!" she screamed and charged into battle again. Tanya tried her damned hardest to block, but she gave Hope an opening. Hope slashed Tanya's side with one saber, before stabbing the older woman in the chest. Tanya stumbled back, a thin smile on her face.

Hope tried to regain her breath, as Tanya slid down the wall. Hope sneered at the corpse, just like Tanya did to her sister and turned round.

There she came face to face with the Dragon King, who slashed her across the stomach. The force of the attack sent Hope smacking into the wall.

-------

Tala frowned as he glanced down a corridor.

Something didn't feel right. Too much death flowed down the corridor filling his senses. "Tala, what's wrong?" Kai questioned in a soothing voice.

"This corridor reeks of death. Is it a good idea to go down here?" the red asked, glancing at Faith and Jemma. Both girls nodded their heads.

"Behind that door is an escape route from the throne room." Jemma explained, as Faith pushed open the door. The girls gasped when they found Terra's body. "Oh my god, that's Terra." Jemma whispered.

"Who killed her?" Faith asked. Tyson glanced to the next room. The scent of death was getting stronger.

"I think we'll find out behind door number two." he mumbled. Tyson pushed the door open slowly, and glanced down it. He knew Onaga had been there, and the scent of death had gotten stronger. Faith gasped when she saw Tanya's body. The gang ran up the corridor to find Hope barely alive.

"Hope? Hope, What happened here?" Jemma asked, kneeling next to Hope. The brown haired teenager winced in pain.

"Tanya killed my baby sister. She killed Terra, so I killed her. Onaga didn't like it, I guess." Hope muttered, her breath ragged. Tyson crackled his knuckles, sickened by what had happened.

"This is what happens when Onaga rules Outworld. Everyone back-stabs each other." Max whispered sadly. He longed to return home to Edenia, but knew Onaga must be taken care of. Hope grabbed hold of Jemma's arm.

"Please do me two favours. Kill Onaga for me. I cannot bare to die knowing he is still alive." she paused as the guardians all nodded their heads. "Jemma, Faith. I want you to bury me and Terra with our Outworld family. Papa would have wanted us to be there." Hope coughed, as blood stained her lower lip.

"It's as good as done Hope." Faith replied, as Hope smiled one last time. As Hope hit the floor, some of Baraka's force that stayed behind in the castle ran into view behind them.

"What about them?" Tala inquried, pointing the Tarkatans out. They growled lowly, waiting for the other side to strike. Jemma glanced over her shoulder, as she stood infront of the guardians.

"Go now! Me and Faith will hold them off. You're main goal is to destory Onaga." The guardians didn't move. "GO!" Jemma yelled, before rushing into battle with Faith.


	19. Chapter 19

Kai stumbled away from one of Onaga's attacks. Enraged by his own foolishness, Kai created a fireball and let it fire. It bounced harmlessly off Onaga's chest. Kai gritted his teeth and let another fire. Onaga dodged it effortlessly, where it shattered the Netherrealm Kamidogu.

Onaga felt his power drain for a second, becoming weak for a moment. Ray nodded at Tala, as both lauched into an attack. Doing a tag-team on Onaga, they successfully managed to weaken him. Suddenly Onaga felt his strenght return.

He grabbed hold of Ray's fist and slammed the Neko-jin into Tala. The two went flying and landed with a thump. It was Tyson's turn to grit his teeth, before running to attack. Kai held him back.

"Dragoon, hit the kamidogu. Shatter them all. It'll weaken him." Kai whispered. Tyson nodded his head, before creating a gust of wind. The gust was sent towards the Outworld Kamidogu. Max, who had also caught on, destoryed the Endenia Kamidogu.

Onaga felt his power's begnning to drain, as the three guardians destoryed the Kamidogu. By the time Tala and Ray managed to get to their feet once more, Onaga was at his most weakest.

--------

Faith took a deep breath, before slumping down to the floor. The Tarkatans had put up a big fight, but Jemma and Faith took care of them. Jemma wiped blood of her tonfas before sitting next to her friend. "Faith?" Jemma suddenly asked.

"Mmm?" Faith replied sleepily. The Morning Star Mace sat to one side, covered in blood. Faith messed with the chain.

"When this is all over, what are we going to do?" Jemma questioned. Faith frowned a little. She hadn't thought about that. There was no place for them in Earthrealm and they had finished their training at the temple. Suddenly an idea dawned on Faith.

"Hey, maybe we could help Grandmaster Ling. He's not getting younger and the students can be a handful at times." Faith suggested. Jemma nodded and closed her eyes.

"I'd like that."

--------

The energy ball was getting bigger.

Kai's fire energy was the main power, but it quickly mixed in with the other four powers. Onaga watched in a shock and horror as he knew his time was up. The energy ball grew bigger.

"Your era of deception is over Onaga." Tala hissed.

"You will no longer twist innocents into doing your work." Tyson added. The energy ball was raised higher. Onaga's eyes widened.

"We warned you. We warned you that we would come to destory you." Ray spat. Kai let a low smirk appear on his face.

"You didn't listen." Max muttered. The smirk grew bigger.

"Game over." Kai laughed, as the ball was fire. Onaga screamed as fire engulfed his body. As the energy lifted him higher in the air, Onaga's screams echoed round the castle.

Then he exploded.

-------

The funeral was small. Only a handful of the villagers that knew the Sun Family had arrived. Like Jemma and Faith had promised, they were preparing to bury Hope and Terra next to their Outworld family.

Along with the villagers were the guardians. They had been praised for destorying Onaga, but they knew they had to. If Onaga had control of the realms things would have been worst. Much worst then the senseless killings.

"Eye to eye, may we go not where. All for trouble and to rot." Kai muttered. Jemma glanced over to him frowning.

"A simple _Rest in peace_ would have done." she whispered. Kai shrugged, feeling very uneasy about the funeral. Max shook his head, feeling very sorry for the teenagers.

"It's such a shame. They were brilliant fighters. They should have been on our side." The blond guardian sniffed. Faith nodded her head, watching some of the villagers disappear back to their homes.

"Onaga had deception on his side. He must have promised the girls something, like helping them find their father." the russian mumbled, as they turned away. A cold silence had fallen on the group, before Tala decided to talk.

"So, where are you girls going now?" he inquried. Jemma smiled a little.

"Back to the Temple. Me and Father are gonna help the younger students out, since Grandmaster Ling isn't getting any younger." she replied. Faith nodded her head.

"What about you guys?" she questioned. Kai tried hard to find the portal, but it was differcult to see. He knew Tyson would be able to find it.

"Back home. This has been enough of an adventure for us." Ray replied. The group said their goodbyes and departed along their different routes. In the back of their minds, the guardians knew their paths would cross again.


	20. Chapter 20

Jemma straightened up and wiped her forehead.

She was glad to be back at **The Temple of the Rising moon**. Grandmaster Ling was equally pleased to see his favourtie students. Within a short amount of time, the girls were back into their old habits. After they had breakfast, they would either train or read a few manuscripts.

Well, Faith would train and Jemma would read.

It had come to a understatement that one day they would teach some of the children. Both girls smiled grimly at each other, wondering what hell they would be entering.

Currantly Jemma had been reading an old manuscript, but was now looking out the window. The sky had gotten a lot clearier since Onaga's defeat. The dark purple clouds had disappeared almost completely, as a bright blue sky was painted for all to see.

_Looks just like Earthrealm. I wonder how the guardians are._ Jemma mused, with a tiny smirk on her face.

--------

"TYSON!"

Tyson had barely enough time to turn around before he was tackled to the floor. Hillary gave him a bone-crushing hug, weeping into his chest. "I thought you were dead!" she cried. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Gee Hillary, for someone who hates Tyson, you sure look comfortable there." Ray chuckled. Hillary gasped and struggled to stand up.

"It's not that, it's just I'm happy to see you all. I thought you had been killed." Hillary muttered, wiping her eyes. Kenny nodded his head, clutching his laptop tightly. Kai looked at Tala, who had a ghost of a smirk on his face. "You were gone for such a long time. Me and Kenny began to worry." Hillary added.

Kai rolled his eyes. Not wanting to be part of the happy gathering, the russian turned to the door of the dojo. "Hey Kai, where you going?" Max called after him. Kai glanced over his shoulder, as Tala slide the dojo door opened.

"Home. As much as I want to stay and watch the love birds, I've got better things to do." he replied with a smirk, and disappeared with Tala in tow. It took a couple of seconds for Tyson to realise what Kai had said.

"Hey! We're not going out!"

-------

Jemma pushed the door the dojo door open and looked round.

Classes just finished for dinner and still there had been sign of Faith. Sure enough there was Faith, still traning in the empty Dojo. "Faith, dinner's ready." Jemma called. Faith finished with a kick before looking at her friend.

"Okay Jem." she smiled, grabbing a towel and wiping her forehead. Jemma noticed that something was on Faith's mind.

"Faith, what's up?" Jemma inquried, leaning against the dojo door frame. Faith stopped in her task and frowned a little.

"Do you really think he's dead? Everyone has dreamed of this for sometime. What if Onaga staged it all and pulled the wool over all our eyes?" the russian questioned. It was Jemma's turn to frown. The english girl didn't want to think about it. The last thing they needed was Onaga to be alive and well.

"He;s dead Faith. Everyone can rest knowing that the guardians preformed their curse and killed Onaga. Come on, there's hardly gonna be enough food for us if we don't hurry up." the blue haired girl smiled. Faith nodded her head and ran to join Jemma.

------

"Feels like a dream doesn't it?"

Kai nodded his head. As he began to recapture each moment in his mind, it was still differcult for Kai to grasp it all. Tala kept his eyes on the ground, Wolborg's pressence still in his mind. "Was any of it acutally real?" Tala asked again.

"If you believe it to be real, then yes it was." Kai replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. Tala raised an eyebrow before staring at the smaller russian.

"Do you believe it was real?" the red head inquried. Kai shrugged. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Tala sighed to himself. "Well, it's over now. First thing I'm going to do is sleep. I badly need it." Tala added with a yawn. Kai smirked.

"You and me both Tala. You and me both."


End file.
